wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashen Knights
The Ashen Knights are a Loyalist Codex-divergent Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes created during the Third Founding from the venerable Salamanders. Currently, they are a fleet-based chapter, and operate on the borders of Imperium-held space. Their primary specialties are in advanced search and recovery of artefacts, persons, and entities on Exterminatus-class Death Worlds. Chapter History Approximately 40 standard years after the Horus Heresy, an Imperial task force of the Salamanders Legion were assigned to search for artifacts and STCs lost during the Horus Heresy. At the dawning of the 32nd Millennium, during the occurrence of the Third Founding, this same task force became a fledgling Chapter known as the Ashen Knights, Astartes whose gene-seed allowed for more durable and hardy warriors and soldiers. The gene-seed was descended from it's parent chapter, the Salamanders. It's Chapter Master, Bulrelius Pulvis, was a Librarian and one of the veteran members of the task force originally sent to gather and recover lost artifacts from the Great Crusade, the Heresy, and before... Chapter Home World While they officially have no listed home worlds, it could be argued that the Ashen Knights originated on the world of Nocturne. As most of the originating members came from the Salamanders Legion before changing their gene-seed to that of the Ashen Knights during the subsequent generations that followed. Currently the Ashen Knights are a fleet-based chapter, yet their flagship and a large majority of their fleet ships can be found around the Nephilim Sector. Chapter Recruitment Recruits of the chapter come from the surrounding worlds around the chapter's primary operation centers. They tend to pick from the Feudal and Death Worlds for their Aspirants. Tithes of Aspirants sent to the chapter are heavily screened for psykers to become librarians and for any criminals sent as part of the tithe. Any criminal person found among the Aspirants are summarily used as a test of loyalty by having the other Aspirants execute them. Upon completion of become a full battle-brother, they hold a secret ceremony where soot is spread on their foreheads. After the ceremony, all battle-brothers are given the surname Pulvis, so that the chapter more or less officially adopts its members into the Pulvis name and the chapter as a whole. There are three trials that aspirants must complete before they can become a full battle-brother of the chapter, tests of strength and revolve and loyalty to help "breed" stronger and more loyal troops # The Test of the Fang - They are dropped onto a death world that is heavily forested and must find their way to a rendevous point that on par takes about one week to complete. this area of the test is full of dangerous terrain and creatures. If they survive the test they pass on to the next trial. # The Test of the burning hand - the aspirant is sent find and rescue a volunteer of the planet or surrounding system from a burning building, this building is prefabricated and designed to test their resolve to saving civilians. Distractions and easy escape routes line the building's infrastructure. Aspirants who fail to save the civilian but attempted to are given a week of traditional training before re-attempting the test, Aspirants who flee the test building have their gene-seed and Astartes organs harvested and they are abandoned on the planet after being mind-wiped. Aspirants who pass continue to the next trial. # The Test of the sword - Aspirants are sent to an arena, and with only a sword and shield, fend off waves of attackers. this test is to see how long the aspirant lasts before they physically or mentally break down. Those who fight until they physically cannot fight anymore pass, those who surrender or quit fail. # The Test of Loyalty - The aspirant's final test is to walk a mile long stretch of burning coals lined with burning walls while only wearing fire-retardent trousers. at the end of the walk, they are to kneel on the coals and recite the Ashen Knight's creed. Notable Campaigns *'Unknown Date.M37' - A search and recovery mission in the Obscurus Sector which led to the chapter stopping a planet wide raid by Drukhari. *'Unknown Date.M38' - Another campaign of note is a rescue operation of surviving humans on a devastated world under siege by Tyranids. *'424.M39' - During a campaign against an Ork invasion, the Ashen knights numbers were almost completely devastated. However, a warhost of the Craftworld Ulthwe for purposes of their own saved the besieged chapter. After which, the chapter and the craftworld started and currently maintain a strong alliance with each other. *'Ultima Founding (999.M41)' - After a heated discussion with the Adeptus Custodes, the Chapter begrudgingly accepts the Emperor's benevolent gift of the newly revealed Primaris Space Marines, however, they do not allow them to even share space on the same ships. Primaris are confined to their own ships and sent on suicide missions while the Chapter proper go about their usual business. (Update alliance with Eldar to extend to Ynnari) Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Ashen Knights is one of considerable note amongst the Astartes. Officially it is classified as impure but acceptable. Unofficially, the Gene-seed is pre screened by a Forgeworld of the Magos Biologis to weed out any mutated aspects. This forgeworld maintains of the few Imperium allegiances the chapter maintains, as it prefers to keep a careful distance from most other Imperium organizations. The gene-seed of the Ashen Knights has undergone severe impurities due to the amount of radiation it have collectively acquired from their operations on Exterminatus-class Death worlds. of the noted defects, the Astartes show considerable changes physically. Their skin becomes a blackened carapace of scales, their eyes maintain the luminescent red hue of their parent gene-seed of the salamanders, and their tongues and teeth take on a feral and reptilian form, with the tongue becoming longer and forked, and their teeth sharpened and pointed. The main defect which the chapter hides profusely is under certain conditions of prolonged exposure of radioactive areas, the gene-seed will mutate. This turns the afflicted astartes into a large, largely quadrupedal reptilian creature. due to the propensity for the chapter accepting high numbers of psykers, the creatures all have the ability to use the Fire Breath power of the Librarius disciplines. The Belcher's Gland in these cursed brethren change from their usual function, as the Ashen Knights do not gain the acidic spit but their saliva is set aflame when spit, to instead becoming able to spout gouts of flame, similar to the Librarius discipline of the Flame Breath.Tthey utilize these afflicted battle-brothers in the field much like the Wulfen of the astartes chapter of the Space Wolves. Chapter Organisation Chapter Command Chapter Master Bulrelius Pulvis High Lord Bulrelius Pulvis, the Chapter Master of the Ashen Knights Astartes Chapter, was born a native of Nocturne during the events of the Horus Heresy. He was found by the Salamanders chapter at the age of 7 due to his latent Psyker abilities, he was indoctrinated into the Chapter, rising the ranks to eventually becoming a Librarian. His amiable demeanor and quiet reputation, gained him a notoriety among his chapter for being reserved, contemplative, and insightful, eliciting the nickname "Mouse," as a friendly jest toward his quiet manner. Approximately 40 years after the Horus Heresy, Bulrelius and a task force of similar Astartes, were tasked with the recovery of artifacts and other items lost during the Heresy. After some time, Bulrelius was selected to become a Chapter Master during the Third Founding, as reward for his service and dedication after the Horus Heresy, which he accepted, though some believe that he didn't necessary accept the title easily. When the Ashen knights were founded, his own geneseed was swapped from the Salamanders, to the Ashen Knights, and for some time, led his Chapter through various campaigns, though after a battle against an Ork WAAAGH! of the Snake Bites clan, Bulrelius was placed in stasis, left to heal his injuries leaving his Commanders in charge. Even though he exhibits the same traits as the rest of his chapter, such as his skin being covered in thick scales with a small set of dermal horns upon his head, his teeth turned and fangs, and his tongue becoming forked, He has shown no risk as the rest of the chapter of becoming an Ashen Drake, the result of repeated exposure of the gene-seed to various Exterminatus death worlds, though some in the chapter believe it was more than just those incidents. He transcribed and made a journal to all future chapter masters the tales and records of his time and the events preceding the chapter's founding. All chapter masters after him began renaming themselves "Bulrelius Pulvis" in honour of the first and founding chapter master. The current Chapter Master and High Lord, Bulrelius Pulvis "The Silver Mouse." holds a very humane view of the galaxy, much in line with the original. Official timeline of the Chapter Master, High Lord Bulrelius Pulvis: *Present as a Librarian of the Salamanders Legion during the Siege on Terra, found forbidden documents on Emperor's Children corpse about the Thunder Warriors. *Sent off to aid in search of Vulkan's Relics *3rd Founding M32- becoming Chapter Master of Ashen Knights, gene-seed changed from Salamander to Ashen Knight. *200 years after 3rd founding - Sent into Stasis to heal his injuries sustained from an Ork Waagh!. *M39 04.24 - Ulthwe and Ashen Knights enter a truce and alliance outside of Imperium space after Chapter is saved from Ork invasion which almost wiped them out. *M41 - Currently still in command of Chapter, legion building, xeno loving and entering a state of mind that is almost renegade. Order of Battle Headquarters The headquarters of the chapter is the Battle Barge and flagship, the Finally Home. This Battle Barge is the largest variant of the ship designs available and maintains it locations around the edges of Imperium held space. One notable feature of the flagship is the apparent secret addition of a large nova cannon fixed to the prow of the ship, where a hatch opens to reveal the weapon upon use. Companies The Chapter is split into numerous companies, to maintain discretion and the secrecy of their true numbers. it estimated that they have near 12 companies of space marines, with entire companies of scout marine aspirants. These estimates are in line with the theory that since they are a fleet-based chapter, and that they have unconfirmed reports of being active throughout the galaxy, they do not know their own true strength and numbers, and with their secretive nature toward the Imperium, hide their own numbers in any event to dissuade any action taken against them by the Imperium at large. Specialist Ranks *'The Bulwark' - The Ashen Knights have one notable rank of their chapter called the Bulwark. These Astartes master the arts of using a shield of various types in accordance with a melee weapon. These astartes are masters of defending their less protected brethren and at pushing the line of battle in enclosed spaces. Combat Doctrine *'Shield Wall' - The Ashen Knights favor close combat and Martial arms over traditional warfare, having grown used to fighting in tight corridors and the like, to that degree, their favored formation a wall of Ashen Drakes - their cursed brethren - and melee equipped Astartes with Assault shields or Stormshields, calling the unit the Bulwark, while the ranged infantry fire from behind. They also commonly deploy Terminators of variants into battle. Dreadnaughts and other standard war machines don't commonly see combat in their specialized missions, though on standard campaign are deployed. *Kill team - The chapter's operations and specialties of missions have caused the Ashen Knights to adopt a more specialized design of deploying their warriors to the field. Gone with the standard deployment of tactical squads, the Ashen Knights basic astartes structure are deployed in more specialized and generally smaller Kill teams. Despite their infamous animosity towards the Deathwatch, they utilize gear and tactics strikingly similar to that organization. Chapter Beliefs The Ashen Knights hold strong ties to the traditions to their parent chapter, however unlike the Salamanders, the Ashen Knight hold value to all sentient life, whether it is of xenos origin or human. They extend this belief to extent of not taking lightly any casualties of civilians lightly. Where if they could, they'd rather engage in a prolonged campaign in city quarters to dispatch an enemy as opposed to simply shelling and bombing the site and ending the engagement quickly so that any civilians can escape or be escorted to safety. They also hold strong beliefs in family and familial honor. with their chapter master, Bulrelius Pulvis, and much of their command structure coming from feudal worlds that maintain values in honor, tradition, chivalry, and other beliefs that hold their naming of the chapter as "knights." However despite the chapter holding these concepts highly, the Ashen Knights take part in and endorse the use of minor jokes and humour to bring levity and higher spirits in the midst of battle. One noted example was a campaign where a well-timed remark caused an effect of the guard regiment spreading the joke and renewing the zeal of the forces as a whole towards victory. however, their colour scheme of their armour hold one particular belief of how they view themselves and their brother and parent chapters. this also accompanies their heraldy of a dragon. They belief that the astartes of the Imperium, and they themselves, hold both the positions of benevolent guides of the galaxy and terrible enemies to behold. Deathwatch Service The Ashen Knights do pay the tithe to the Inquisition - much to their chagrin - of sending members into the Deathwatch. However, these astartes are sworn to secrecy and become Blackshields upon entering. They swear themselves into secrecy so that risk of letting their chapters dealings with xenos and other acts that would deem them heretics are not revealed, even if the astartes were threatened under pain of death. Notable Chapter Heroes Of the Bulwark forces of the Ashen Knights Astartes Chapter, those who partake in the use of shields when in combat, none are more talented then the Champion of the 10th Company, Kendrik Pulvis. Kendrik was born a noble, 10th in line to a lordship on a feudal world. Even before he was recruited by the chapter, Kendrik was well versed in the art of martial combat. Having trained in various forms of weaponry, he's well suited as one of the number of melee specialists within the bulwark. His specialties in combat include various fencing and dueling techniques and styles within the full range of weaponry in the chapter’s arsenal, and through his efforts and valor in combat, has gained the right to wield one of the Xenophase Blades in the Ashen Knights’ armory. Kendrik is also trained and practice in the arts of the joust, various firearms, and has on occasion been sent on diplomatic missions. While he is one of the best of the Bulwark, Kendrik himself views the wars and duties he wages with a sense of unease, preferring his time in the vessels and ships of the Ashen Knights. And he has been found time and again wandering the Fortress Monasteries of various Chapters his diplomatic missions brought him on, taking time to view the landscapes and architecture of the homeworlds of the othe Astartes Chapters. One such trait he shares with the Ashen knights Chapter master, “High Lord” Bulrelius Pulvis, is his fondness for the ancient Tales and Fables of Terra,particularly, the tales of the Arthurian Knights and Merlin. One of the accomplishments of Kendrik on record is his singular dispatchment of a dozen or so of the elite warriors of the Emperor’s Children, all while his only weapon being an unpowered Guardian Spear. Another accomplishment is his win/loss record with the Chapter Master of the Ashen Knights, Bulrelius Pulvis, who himself is one of the most auspicious swordsmen of the chapter, with Kendrik’s record being 8 wins and 5 losses. Chapter Relics *''The Wings of Extinction'' - A set of arm-mounted blades worn by the Chapter Master, these adamantium edged weapons are used as force weapons to cut down enemies with while their user may hold another weapon. Chapter Fleet *''Finally Home'' (Battle Barge) - This Battle Barge serves as both Flagship and main Headquarters of the Ashen Knights. it's main feature amongst the fleet's forces is the hidden Nova Cannon within the ship's prow. Currently, due to the heavily Codex-divergent nature of the chapter, the chapter holds numerous vessels acquired through its campaigns. of note are two void fortresses being used as heavily fortified buffers against any invading chaos or xenos forces attempting to raid the areas of space the Ashen Knights hold. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The primary colours of the Ashen Knights are silver and black in a quartered scheme, with bronze trim. the officers and higher positions of the chapter hold purple on their armour schemes. Chapter Badge The chapter badge holds much semblance to their parent chapter. They keep the dragon's head yet it's broken into several pieces. This is to show that they were founded during a time when the salamanders held few forces to their namesake. and that even though the Ashen Knights started with barely 50 members, they quickly grew during the proceeding millenia. Chapter Relations The Ashen Knights keep careful distance to their Imperial brethren. They that their beliefs are seen as Heretical to different factions of the Imperium and they keep sure their deeds to that end are kept secret. They maintain friendly, if distant relations with their parent chapter. and do what they can to aid the Salamanders when available. Allies *'Craftworld Ulthwé' - The Chapter has, on occasion, formed an uneasy alliance with one particular warhost that is currently in the cult of the Ynnari. They continually work to pursue the goal of cementing a broader and more stable alliance with the Eldar. *'Forgeworld Karynth' - Where they give their gene-seed to the forge world to pre-screen and "clean" to acceptable levels of impurity before sending off for the tithe. They do this in exchange for a tithe of their own. The Ashen Knights give two astartes, one standard marine, and one "drake" for the forgeworld to use for their own studies. *'Omni Legion' - Having similar operational methods, beliefs, and that since their headquarters main operations area is set so close, it's little wonder the two astartes chapters instituted some kind of allegiance with each other. It's also a note that the two chapters have worked regularly with a Mechanicus Force of some kind. Enemies *'Black Templars' - Despite both being loyalist chapters, the Ashen Knights and Black Templars have time and again been at odds on different campaigns. So many have happened, that by the end of the 41st Millenium, Ashen Knight ships were ordering battle protocols if even a single Templars ship is seen on signal range, even though they do no initiate any combat, the Black Templars and the Ashen Knights have repeatedly come to blows. *'World Eaters' - The warbands of Khorne has time and again felt the blade of the Ashen Knights, who view the heretic astartes as dishonorable savages who know only how to kill. Ashen Knights who find any hint of World Eaters activity are on orders to investigate further and eliminate all trace and presence of the World Eaters. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Ashen Knights Feel free to add your own About the Ashen Knights Gallery Video Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Third Founding